


кагуцучи

by simbay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Иногда Форсайту думалось, что все его позывы жажды крови были лишь дурным влиянием пламени. Наука требовала жертв, и он был лишь пешкой в большой игре прогресса и ярости природы, где ему нужно было победить любой ценой — иначе за жизнь миллиона опаленных пожертвуют собой уже миллиарды... Но было ли это так?





	кагуцучи

**Author's Note:**

> Кагуцути — ками огня в японской мифологии. При рождении Кагуцути его мать, Идзанами, была опалена его пламенем и умерла.

Работа в корпорации изматывала.  
Больше, чем попытка сдержать порыв сжечь все дотла. Почти удивительно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он действительно это скажет...  
Глава корпорации «Форсайт»...  
Возвращаться поздно ночью когда-то давно было опасно, легко можно было наткнуться на взбешенного опаленного, который жаждал мести за арестованных товарищей. Всех этих бешеных тварей давно стоило упечь в тюрьму, но теперь они были осторожнее — а потому даже ночные прогулки казались приятными. Впрочем, голова была слишком забита мыслями о завтрашних проектах и тестах, конечно, как же без тестов, и Форсайт не наслаждался ничем.  
Он аккуратно открыл дверь и уставился во тьму — что было не совсем правдой, ведь на кухне ярко горел свет. В такое позднее время никто не должен был бодрствовать, а потому это было странно... Если только не...  
В квартире было тихо, лишь скрипела мигающая лампочка на кухне.  
Там, на столе, стояла тарелка уже давно остывших макарон с большими тефтелями, а рядом лежала записка с кривым почерком, в котором этот ужин было приказано в срочном порядке съесть. Оставить его мог только один человек, и, взяв бумажку в руки, Крэй смял ее в раздражении, после чего мгновенно сжег.  
Лишь пепел был следом, что тут когда-то что-то лежало.  
Бесшумной тенью Форсайт двинулся в комнату виновника.  
Гало, маленький крысеныш, крепко спал — во сне он почти ежесекундно менял выражение лица, хмурился, ворчал что-то невнятное, было ясно, что снилось ему что-то очень глупое. Впрочем, как и всегда. Как и все его идеи. И, замерев над источником всех своих проблем, Форсайт широко распахнул глаза.  
Со стороны это наверняка выглядело словно дикий зверь выжидал.  
Гало Тимос. Свидетель его промаха несколько лет назад. Единственный выживший в том пожаре... и вместе с тем огромная головная боль Форсайта. Он ненавидел детей, он ненавидел Гало за то, что тот мог _вспомнить_ о случившемся когда-то давно, что повлекло бы за собой крах карьеры Форсайта и всего, что он когда-либо строил. Мальчишку хотелось убить, утопить, избавиться, но так поступать было нельзя. Необдуманно...  
Но так хотелось!..  
Протянув протез к лицу спящего Гало, Форсайт почувствовал, как напрягся всем телом.  
Он знал это чувство — пламя внутри бушевало и требовало вырваться на волю. Оно жаждало разрушений, огня, молило спалить все дотла, но Форсайт понимал — он должен был быть сильнее. Губить собственное будущее не хотелось, но как же он жаждал поддаться пламени и исполнить его волю...  
Может, ему избавиться от...  
Рука угрожающе нависла над головой Гало.  
Но было ли это правильным?  
Не раскроют ли его? Все же, убийство человека... С другой стороны, времена сейчас были неспокойными, дикими. Опаленные постепенно вытеснялись, но их было слишком много, они были все еще слишком сильны. Никто бы и не заметил гибели никому не нужного сироты, не было бы дело до того, что скрывал Крэй Форсайт, потому как он умел подтирать свои следы.  
Рука его была все ближе.  
Он почти сжал кулак на чужой голове, готовясь выпустить пламя.  
Одно маленькое движение, один маленький щелчок, и самой огромной проблемы в его жизни не станет. Все это будет завершено, а тот единственный _живой_ свидетель его темной стороны, той, что он так успешно скрывал все эти годы, наконец закроет глаза навсегда, став единым с пеплом.  
Осталось только чуть-чуть...  
Самую чуточку...  
Но в ту секунду, как его ладонь почти легла на голову мальчишки, тот резко распахнул глаза. Словно почувствовал — и Форсайт замер, понимая, что сделай тот это на секунду позже, то раскрыл бы он их вовсе не от пробуждения, а от адской боли сгорающей плоти.  
Подняв удивленный взгляд на замершего рядом с ним мужчину, Гало сузил глаза и сонно замигал. Он явно не осознавал, что только что спас собственную шкуру от глупой спешной гибели, и Форсайт мог лишь дивиться тому, с каким успехом этот маленький крысеныш избегал гибели всякий раз. Но, видимо, то была предначертанная ему судьба — жить, жить долго, не давая при этом Форсайту выпустить гнев даже дома.  
Ну ничего.  
Форсайт не верил в судьбу. Он сам ее писал — и, значит, когда-нибудь он вычеркнет Гало из ее строк.  
— М-м-м? Крэй?  
— Я просил не называть меня по имени.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Форсайт почувствовал, как что-то закололо у него в груди от разочарования и злости. Пламя бушевало, оно требовало выплеснуться и дать волю чувствам, сжечь этот мир дотла, но Форсайт знал цену такой ошибке — и пусть она принесла ему славу и власть, ему приходилось терпеть рядом вечное напоминание о собственной слабости и неспособности сдержаться и не поддаться огню.  
Опустив руку на голову все еще сонно моргающего Гало, он потрепал его по волосам, после чего мягким тоном добавил:  
— Гало. Ты опять не выключил свет на кухне.  
— Я хотел сказать... что лампочка перегорела, — отчаянно зевнув, мальчишка попытался было встать, но сон все равно побеждал в этой неравной схватке. — Ты опять поздно. Снова работа?  
— Да.  
Снова работа...  
Снова попытки сдержать пламя в себе.  
Аккуратно сев на краю кровати, Форсайт сцепил руки замком. Как же он ненавидел это место, как же он ненавидел эту комнату, эти пестрые глупые плакаты, самодельный матой из швабры в углу... Глупый мальчишка, крысеныш Гало, мнил себя будущим пожарным, полагая, что так сможет отблагодарить Форсайта за потерянную руку, только вот ему была уготована иная судьба — стать жертвой пламени, одной из многих, и потеряться в истории, там, где только он один будет его помнить.  
Как след собственной ошибки.  
Он едва не вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука аккуратно коснулась его спины.  
Не двигаясь, он резко скосил взгляд в сторону — а там Гало, продолжая громко зевать, легонько ударил его по спине, после чего бесцеремонно облокотился на нее. Глупый наглый мальчишка! Как же хотелось свернуть ему шею! С чего он решил, что может творить подобное, с чего он возомнил, что ему это дозволено?! Но Форсайт не двинулся.  
А Гало, чувствуя, что ему ничего за это не будет, пристроился еще удобнее, свернувшись калачиком, словно кошка.  
— Возвращайся пораньше. Без тебя тут пусто.  
И, кажется, на этом сон сморил его окончательно.  
Форсайт лишь крепче сжал кулаки.  
Иногда ему думалось, что все его позывы жажды крови были лишь дурным влиянием пламени. Что на самом деле он был более разумным человеком и не был готов убить каждого, кто встанет у него на пути. Наука требовала жертв, и он был лишь пешкой в большой игре прогресса и ярости природы, где ему нужно было победить любой ценой — иначе за жизнь миллиона опаленных пожертвуют собой уже миллиарды.  
Но было ли это так? Желал ли Крэй Форсайт убить Гало, или же это было пламя?  
Отчего-то ему казалось, что это вовсе не шепот огня навивал ему эту мысль...  
И она казалась ему неправильной.  
Тяжко вздохнув, Форсайт медленно поднялся. За шкирку он перетащил Гало обратно на подушку, и, пока тот издавал смешные булькающие звуки во сне и пинал невидимого врага, накрыл его одеялом. После чего замер, смотря на мальчишку сверху вниз, и в темноте его глаза заалели еще ярче, не скрывая будущего в сердце пламени.  
Может быть, позже.  
Может быть...  
Осталось только дождаться.


End file.
